Two Years
by Hitais
Summary: Modern AU. Sasuke/Sakura. SasuSaku. Romance. Drama. One-shot. After two years Sasuke only gets to see Sakura face to face after their relationship during their young pre-graduation life, only to realize that either of them have gone different paths. Will their fate bring them back into star-crossed lovers?


**Two Years**

It had been like, what, about two years since that day. And right now, when he just stepped out of the door to embrace the cold wind with his fresh hot coffee on one hand, he didn't expect to see such a familiar face.

It was the way he stared at her from across the years that made him realized how electrifying her bright green eyes were compared to the memories he had of her. This felt more awkward than he ever anticipated for it to be. He never thought he'd actually meet her again after all that time spent on forgetting about her. Especially when he did put in the effort of making a distance between them.

_And now, to see her out of the blue...?_

Sakura, on the other hand, held up a tensed smile. She had no idea what to say or do. Was she suppose to approach him or wait for him to do so? Everyone else who had been walking on the streets had simply ignored them despite the heavy atmosphere the both of them were situated in.

Could have it really been _two years?_

It had dated all the way back when they were in high school, having those light and warm feelings towards each other that they couldn't help but just sticking close with each other. She had spoke under her breath about how much she loved him during the school festival and where all fireworks began flying towards the sky. Despite how she had uttered her confession in her soft voice and against the loud booming of the fireworks, he had answered her feelings with a tap on her forehead and a warm smile. They both went on from there on, all documented with printed photographs and many other things exchanged between them that Sakura had written on her journal.

They would have spent the cold winter afternoons in coffee shops to study for the upcoming exams however, they were caught soon enough to be messing with each other's hair or laughing in the midst of a very distracted crowd of readers. If not, they would spend dates by just simply walking on the city streets hand in hand, doing whatever they wanted by just being together.

They were inseparable, in fact, it was as if it wasn't possible to pull them away from each other. They had shared their first kiss together under the lit up Christmas Tree at the town centre. Under the out & open streets of the city with the dark sky and bright lit moon above them, they spent the rest of the night next to each other.

If it had not been the obvious dates they were seen in the cities, they would had been seen playfully flirting with each other in school.

For a relationship that they had first encountered with in their entire life, the both of them truly struggled to keep it working. They just simply wanted to find happiness with each other; accepting their differences as they walked through their journey together. Thinking nothing else but just wanting to be faithful to the best of each other.

However, their relationship didn't worked out as planned.

By the time it was senior year, Sasuke had strayed off with more things important in his mind such as his future career. He had a head-on goal in mind and never really communicated with Sakura on that. She had seen him with so many seniors, questioning them about the things Sasuke wanted to know, that it made Sakura feel conflicted and confused. Seeing that seniors from his opposite gender were approaching him with that given opportunity, it made her more insecure.

Because all that while, she see him slowly drifting away from her.

She continued to ask questions, plan out more dates in which he couldn't commit to. Of course, Sakura turns to be more agitated whenever a girl ever came over to him and made her furious. Whenever she had brought the topic up, Sasuke would have dismissed it until to a point they were almost fighting everyday.

It was when Sasuke had gotten so angry at her for following him around and not trusting him as her boyfriend that slowly, with so much misunderstanding built up within the numbered days they were together that the heated arguments between them had emerged a growing distance between them.

To a point, out of pure anger and emotional rage, Sasuke shouted at Sakura,

"I don't want to be in a relationship if we always end up fighting!"

With that said, the both of them had stormed out of the door, avoiding each other ever since and never getting a closure to their relationship.

The relationship just faded off.

And it was a hard blow for Sakura. When she soon became witness to him openly being flirted on with other girls, it made brought her into a circle of great depressions. They were toying with his shirt, messing up his hair even when she knew he didn't like it, and if not, it was the awful hurt she got when she tried to bring him back. She'd show up in front of his front door, drunk sometimes, and he'd wouldn't be the one to answer knowing it was her.

And if it wasn't the unanswered calls or doors, it was the much more excruciating pain she felt when she saw the way he laid on some senior girl's lap, toying his hair and everything. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before the tears she had holding up for far too long had finally streamed down her face.

She ran off, ignoring what was happening behind her. He didn't even catch her.

It hurt her so much. It felt as if she was so easily replaced. She questioned about whether he really loved her in the first place or was he just toying with her heart from the start. She wondered whether she was now the toy he didn't want anymore and was simply casted aside. She wondered about all these many things that it condemned her in her head countless times. She had cried each night with silent tears, pounding her chest and blaming herself for letting this happen.

It was so painful because she never really found the answer as why he had to be so cruel.

In the eyes of many students that knew them, they'd see the two of them walking across of each other in school corridors and they'd never utter a word to each other. It was a far off contrast to how they were from last year; where they were seen embarrassingly holding each other's hands. Now, they're just acting as if nothing had happened between them and are just far off as strangers.

No matter, it had been awfully _too much_ for Sakura. She was always the one taking a minute to turn around and stare at Sasuke's disappearing figure who never did the same. She'd already shed every tear by then and didn't have the ability to cry. She would simply smile, just to make herself better before she painfully turned her head away. She had to get over it, she told herself, that it was the only thing she had to do. She had to keep on living, with or without him because he was clearly not waiting for her.

By the time it was their graduation ceremony, she had one of the best scores in the institution and was able to get into a college specialized in health and medicine. She was trying her best to look forward into her future but, the the only thing stopping her was her never ending feelings she had for him.

Coincidentally, strolling towards her direction, his face was blank and held a bouquet of flowers; clearly receiving it for being the top student for the school. She definitely wasted no time and took the chance to talk to him. Sakura had blocked his path before he would ever ignore her any further. If not now, when will they see each other?

Selfishly, she needed the closure for her feelings. A clear closure that he really didn't want her back into his life.

"Congratulations," she said as start but watched his eyes wandered away from her face. He never directed his eyes at her ever since then and Sakura could feel the stinging pain coming straight to her heart.

"_Yeah_," he said blatantly before he shoved the bouquet of flowers towards her and dragged himself past her, ignoring whatever she was feeling then. She turned her head towards his shadow, slowly fading away, along with him.

Of course, he wouldn't turn back.

_She knew that well._

And with that, Sakura didn't make the effort to keep in contact since then. If there were ever high school reunions for the past two years, it was clear that the two of them would never turned up. And no one was going to blame them.

It was awfully too late to communicate with each for they had gone on with their lives, steadily looking forward, even though one of them was filled with regret and pain as each passing day passed.

He missed her so.

He missed the smile she always gave him, like how she was giving now as he stared back at her on this cold winter afternoon. His hands were icy cold even as he held onto his coffee. It was slowly getting a tad frozen as time passed from staring into her eyes that sparkled yellow against the setting sun.

Sasuke had missed the way she glided gracefully towards him whenever she saw him, how her expression lit up when she caught sight of him and how she just simply talk about the things she was pursuing in that she must have been doing now. He missed everything about her yet, his pride wouldn't let him reveal that.

And he thought she'd go back to him, despite all these two years of silent waiting that she would. Even now, after having to see each other, he wanted her to run for his direction, and just get back to everything like it was at the start but...

God must've forbid that from happening.

Fate had a twisted way of bringing people together.

When Sasuke couldn't wait anymore and impatiently took one step down from the coffee shop's porch, Sakura was already twirled away and dragged along in hand with another man. They had gone to another direction and away from him. Despite witnessing that, he swore he saw her staring back at him, with an expression mixed with worry and guilt. He didn't have to say anything then for he simply laughed it off. He then hailed for a cab, trying to push his thoughts and pain away.

But his heart dropped.

The years of regret came flooding back in and it brought him to excruciating sting from his chest, beating restlessly against his bones.

If he _hadn't_ held his pride...

If he _hadn't_ let her go...

If he had prioritize _her..._

He smiled painfully as he watched her figure disappear from his sight with another man. Sasuke held his best attempt of not shedding a tear out in the open while he felt his heart beat painfully against his rib cage. His hands formed fists and his nails dug deep into his palms.

It was awfully just too painful to see her walk away and never looking back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! SasuSaku is Canon! Literally! I have celebrated with an angst fic with them not being able to come together wow this angst i shouldn't write anymore HAHHAA Hope you liked this one shot :D**

**S/N: My other two on-going fics, Naruto's lucky Bet will be updated monthly from next month onwards and Her Despotic Rule will continue to be updated after Naruto's Lucky Bet completes . :) Thank you for following me all this while and I hope you enjoyed my fics :) Will continue to improve yay**


End file.
